Anexo:Música de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
El siguiente es un listado de todas las canciones de la serie de películas Equestria Girls. Equestria Girls México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2013 }} Cada canción fue escrita originalmente por Daniel Ingram y M.A. Larson para ser parte de la historia de la pelicula, a excepción de "A Friend for Life" y luego cantadas por las respectivas interpretes. Maggie Vera adaptó la letra de cada canción, pero al iniciar las grabaciones de la canción "Equestria Girls" se toparon con ciertos inconvenientes, para lo cual Maggie llamó a Ofelia Guzmán. Cada personaje mantuvo su actriz de doblaje como cantante, aún dandole un tono distinto a la hora de hacerlo. Versiones en vivo Archivo:CJMC - Qué Extraño Es|Carla Castañeda cantando "Qué extraño es" en la CJMC 2014. Archivo:FTC - Opening EG|El elenco principal canta el Opening en la FluttyCon 2014. Archivo:FTC - Equestria Girls|El elenco principal canta "Equestria Girls" en la FluttyCon 2014. Archivo:FTC - Tenemos que estar muy unidas|El elenco principal canta "Tenemos que estar muy unidas" en la FluttyCon 2014. Rainbow Rocks México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2014 }} La trama de Rainbow Rocks se basa en una batalla de bandas, por lo que la música será expuesta de una manera más particular que en las anteriores entregas de My Little Pony. Existen doce canciones en Rainbow Rocks: diez son parte de la película y otras dos fueron estrenadas como cortos animados. La canción "A Bailar" ("Shake your Tail") tiene dos versiones. Las canciones "Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión" y "A Bailar" fueron grabada a la par del doblaje de la cuarta temporada de la serie, junto con el resto de los cortos promocionales entre marzo y junio de 2014. La película y el resto de canciones se grabaron a finales de agosto. Cortos Animados Película Promocionales de 2015 Friendship Games Versiones Promocionales Fue lanzada una versión promocional de "Equestria Girls" para la venta de muñecas, la cual fue emitida meses antes de la versión original. No hay información acerca del estudio o la cantante de este. Equestria Girls Promocional Rockeras que Cantan Acto Central Escenario Del Acto Central Curiosidades *En la canción "Equestria Girls", el solo de Applejack fue interpretado por Analiz Sánchez, voz de Rainbow Dash. Esta confusión puede explicarse debido a que ambas son interpretadas por Ashleigh Ball. **Esto también se da en la canción "A Bailar" que no fue regrabada, siendo más notable aquí pues Applejack es enfocada al cantar. *La canción "Un día perfecto para la diversión" fue estrenado con el doblaje latinoamericano antes que ninguna otra versión en el mundo. *El 3 de Noviembre, Diana Alonso confirmó en su cuenta de Twitter Twitter de Diana Alonso que no fue ella quien interpretó las canciones de su personaje Adagio Dazzle y asegura que se grabaron mucho antes que la película. *En la transmisión de Discovery Kids, la canción Como Arcoiris en los créditos fue dejada en su versión instrumental, asimismo los créditos locutados por Maggie Vera fueron omitidos. *El solo de Sunset Shimmer en la canción Bienvenidos al Show fue grabado tanto por Circe Luna como Tori Domínguez. Ambas se incluyeron en la versión final de la mezcla. *Se menciona la canción "Awesome as I want to be" como "Asombrosa quiero ser" pero en su letra la canción es "Sorprendente, así soy yo". *Miguel Ángel Ruiz y Arturo Castañeda hicieron por decisión propia el beatbox en el rap de Snips y Snails, pues existía una "versión instrumental" con el beatbox pregrabado que se usó en muchos doblajes. *Leyla Rangel grabó la versión completa de "Trucos Aquí".Twitter de Maggie Vera y está disponible a partir del 8 de enero de 2015 en el canal de Youtube "My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official". *A pesar de que Carla no grabó el solo de Twilight en "Bienvenido al show" si canta los coros notándose en la frase 'Has que suene una canción que te haga despertar (despertar)' cuando se repite la palabra despertar se escucha de manera muy clara la voz de Carla. *Por error de grabación en la canción Como arco iris soy el solo de Rarity en lugar de ser cantado por Elsa Covián lo canta Maggie Vera. *En "Friendship Through the Ages", Claudia Motta es remplazada por Tori Domínguez debido a que en grabaciones no se trabajó con el video, y sólo tuvieron el guión donde se indicaba a Sunset como cantante de ese solo, por lo que la directora Maggie Vera llamó a Tori y no a Claudia. EQY-StrangeNewWorld.png|Promocional de "This Strange New World". EQY-FriendForLife.png|Promocional de "A Friend For Life". EQY-TimeToComeTogether.png|Promocional de "Time To Come Together". EQY-Battle.png|Promocional de "Battle Of The Bands". EQY-TrickUponSleeve.png|Promocional de "Trick Upon My Sleeve". EQY-UnderOurSpell.png|Promocional de "Under Our Spell". *Entre el mes de noviembre y diciembre 2014, Hasbro publicó las versiones estéreo de diversas canciones en el canal de YouTube "My Little Pony ES" y " My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official", cuyos títulos "oficiales" llevan una traducción literal. Además, las películas son presentadas bajo el título de "Chicas de Equestria". **''This Strange New World'' es titulada Este mundo extraño. **''Time to Come Together'' es titulada Es hora de unir fuerzas. **''This is Our Big Night'' es titulada Nuestra noche grande. **''Rainbow Rocks'' es titulada El Rock del Arcoíris. **''Battle of the Bands'' es titulada Batalla. **''Tricks Upon My Sleeve'' es titulada Trucos Bajo La Manga. **''Under Our Spell'' es titulada Bajo nuestro hechizo. Referencias Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Música Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s